Flexible containers containing intravenous solutions and equipment to administer these solutions to patients are generally held on a vertically displaced pole secured to a stand. It has been recognized that patients should be ambulatory and, thus, able to move the pole supporting the I.V. materials. Certain ambulatory patient stands have been devised. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,378 discloses a stand with a torodial ring grip and wheels; however, for home care this stand does not provide sufficient maneuverability. In the home care situation, a patient will need to move the pole supporting the I.V. materials up and down stairs and around many objects. In order to obtain this desired maneuverability, patients have adapted objects, such as golf carts, to hold I.V. associated materials. These adapted golf carts, however, do not provide the stability needed to hold flexible containers and pumps.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a light weight intravenous stand that is both maneuverable and stable for home care use, and can be easily assembled and disassembled for easy storage and transportation.